Talk:Theories
This theory of mine is about the origins of the "Purple Man", but keep in mind is not so much a theory but more of a suggestion or a basis. People believe that the purple man was an employee of Freddy Fazbears Pizza (Or other aliases), and some say he escaped, others say he died. My theory has very little to do with the fate of the purple man, though it is likely he was caught from what the posters in FnaF1 told us. What confuses me most about the purple man is the simplest of things: His colour. He is purple, yes? But then, what security guard exactly would wear purple? Especially light purple, a colour which stands out alot. Security guards wouldn't typically wear this colour would they? But what if the purple isnt supposed to represent him being a guard, he does occasionally have a badge on him (In the notably more darker coloured versions). If the badge stated his occupation, then what does the colour state? On the obviously limited colour pallet mini-games, and on a mostly black background. A character who when you look at his file, his eyes and his mouth arent empty and blend in with the background, they literally are pitch black. So what does the purple represent? I believe that the purple isnt just his uniform, it represents who he is NOW. If the purple is simply a hidden hint at his body being black, then whats to say he isnt the puppet (Or marionette/other aliases). Think about it, its pretty common knowledge that the killer of the missing children would have stuffed the bodies inside the suits right? And what happens in the "Give gifts" minigame? You play as the puppet, placing an anomatronic head on the body of four dead children. Need i say more? Well, we know that the killer was supposedly caught. And lets say after he was caught he somehow died. My theory is not complete keep in mind, so i dont have a total explanation. But say he commited suicide or spent his life in jail, you get the point. Scott himself tweeted that the suits are haunted. So if he died, he could have come back with a vengeance to haunt the pizzeria in essence. Since he was probably caught by the security camera footage and seen by the only other security guard (we can assume he was day shift, because he appears in the foxy minigame where foxy is active and children are there), so he came back with a vengenace to punish anyone who might be the night guard. And who better to join him in this epic quest than the four souls he murdered. Again, remember, not a complete theory. Dont have a confirmed reason as to why the old anamatronics would help him, maybe out of being scared or being forced to, same goes for the new anomatronics. But i hope you liked my theory about the origins of the Purple man and the Puppet. As always, if you find pros/cons, feel free to reply.